freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinjuku Station
Shinjuku Station is the corporate headquarters for Samura, the oldest of the keiretsu -- vast corporate networks -- in the Kusari Empire. The history of Samura is deeply intertwined with that of the Empire, and Samura maintains close ties with the Kusari Shogunate, its ruling governmental body. Samura holds key contracts for the construction of the Kusari Navy and terraforming in the Tau Border Worlds, and previously held the exclusive rights for the distribution of valuable resources produced by the Gas Mining Guild (GMG). However, because the agreement with the GMG has recently expired, Samura faces intense competition for the GMG's business from archrival Kishiro. Samura is also engaged in a protracted dispute with Synth Foods over the lucrative race to feed the ever expanding Kusari population. Infocard *LOCATION: New Tokyo system *OWNER: Samura Heavy Industries *CLASS: Nobunaga *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 3K Ships Selling *None. Commodities Selling *Alien Organisms - $1,100 *Consumer Goods - $120 *Food Rations - $66 *H-Fuel - $120 *Pharmaceuticals - $224 Guns For Sale *Adv. Flashpoint *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Flashpoint *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Debilitator Turret *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Rumors "This base serves as our corporate headquarters and research center for all Samura operations in the Sirius Sector. H-Fuel and Food are also distributed to various Samura bases in the field from here." - Section Chief Hakkera Komatsu, Samura "The Hokkaido system is now ours. The government funded and constructed the Hokkaido Gates in the name of security, which allows us access to the newly discovered H-Fuel fields there. Then we will be free of the GMG and their new partner, Kishiro." - Section Chief Toru Hiraga, Samura "As far as we're concerned, they should stop the Chugoku Gate project as soon as possible, as it is a colossal waste of money that only aggravates the Blood Dragon problem. The Blood Dragons are an annoyance, but they have served their purpose well. Once the fields in Hokkaido are fully operational, Samura will have a revelation and rethink its views towards the terrorsts." "Samura is the largest corporation in the Sirius Sector. We are a vertically integrated company that produces everything from Fertilizers to Large Transports. We also ship to more locations than any of our competitors." - Akio Yoshido, Samura "Our research laboratory on F Deck is devoted to researching the mysterious Alien Organisms. We harvest them on Kurile in the Sigma-17 system for shipment to terraforming activities in Liberty and Bretonia. They have also proven most useful supporting the fish farming effort in Junyo." - "Privately, I've heard that our scientists believe that eating farmed fish fed with the Alien Organisms may have long term health consequences for the Kusari population. We have already noticed some changes among the workers on Junyo and especially Kurile. It would be best if this is kept private, to not create a panic in the populace." "Samura is proud of our tradition as the builder and provider of Kusari. Our Food production units in Kusari and Junyo employ the latest technologies to produce top quality Foods that are more tuned to the sensitive Kusari palate than rough foreign imitations like Synth Paste." - Shinjuku Bartender Gongoro Matsuya "The Farmers Alliance was created to combat the unfair business practices and inferior products that Synth Foods has introduced to the Kusari populace. We make occasional contributions to their worthy cause but do not at all condone their somewhat blunt methods." - "The Hogosha serve us well. By relieving our suppliers and competitors of extra Commodities in storage, we can keep our costs down and remain clear of suspicion. The occasional Hogosha gets caught, but that is the risk that they take. We will deny any knowledge of the arrangement if they are caught." "I've got orders to put a little pressure on a Kishiro supplier in Tokyo tomorrow, and then I'm off to a bureaucrat's office to insure that he has enough money for his annual golf membership at that exclusive course near Tokyo." - Wataru Tomiyama, Hogosha "Narita was a great coup by Samura. They engineered some crazy law that required all the Gaijin to land there, and then they intentionally didn't give them interior storage space. That's where we come in -- redistributing the goods in our favor." - Wataru Tomiyama, Hogosha Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems